


When In Doubt

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: "Run!" the Doctor shouted
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	When In Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



“Run!” the Doctor shouted.

He held out his hand and Rose grabbed it. They ran back along the twisting path with the strange scrubby bushes on either side. Reaching the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocked the door and they fell inside, breathing heavily.

“Now what?” Rose said.

“We could try to reason with them,” the Doctor began. Rose looked at him with an expression which clearly said, ‘You seriously think that will work?’ so he continued, “Or we wait until nightfall and have another go then.”

“Right.”

“Where are you going?”

“To find something dark for when we go out again.”


End file.
